


fuck

by Anonymous



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Deaths, M/M, Murder, double suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "sung- no, i mean, jinhyuk-ah, don't you want to feel the flame of inferno without feeling any regret?"





	fuck

**Author's Note:**

> do not judge

The blood trickled down Wooseok's chin made him everything but anywhere near ugly. Jinhyuk reached his hand out to wipe the blood that came out from the corner of Wooseok's mouth. Wooseok smiled. Ironically said, it was the most beautiful thing Jinhyuk had ever seen in his life, and it happened just right when they were in the verge of death.

Jinhyuk smiled back. No one exchanged words. The shorter male didn't have the power to move himself to touch Jinhyuk. The last thing he saw was Jinhyuk's handsome face, his messy dark hair, and his white t-shirt that hugged his body was stained in crimson. He closed his eyes slowly. Lethargy had taken over his mind. The touch on his cheek felt so surreal. The wound on his chest burnt and he coughed, the taste of blood lingered inside his mouth.

Fuck it all. He thought. He was happy enough, he was in such comatose state beside Jinhyuk. Just right after they murdered a lot of people on their way here.

It wasn't random, it was totally in their head for years. They planned it in every sleepless night they had together. When the morning came, the first one who shot was Jinhyuk, and the first one whom he shot was Jinwook. Wooseok was lucky, he shot one of their managers. Their bandmates came out from their dorms, their eyes glistened in horror. Wooseok had to shot Yein. He loved Yein. They loved Yein. And Jinhyuk shot their lovely Dongyeol. Wooseok laughed so hard he cried that Jinhyuk had to wipe his tears and soothe him with kisses on his eyelids.

After they slaughtered all of their bandmates, Jinhyuk drove their manager's car, they murdered everyone they encountered. It wasn't long before they heard the siren, they looked into each other's eyes, no one spoke, it was in their unwritten agreement. They shot each other.

Jinhyuk, again, was the first who shot Wooseok. They originally planned to destroy each other's hearts. But because of the bullet that grazed his heart, Wooseok staggered when he pulled the trigger, the shot landed on Jinhyuk's stomach. They fell together, the floor was covered in their blood.

Jinhyuk watched as Wooseok coughed blood from his mouth, a few seconds later, he stopped breathing. When the lethargy hit him, but his heart hadn't stopped, he panicked. He looked down, the pool of blood gushing out of his stomach. His breathing was raged. He looked at Wooseok's face. Fuck. He didn't want to be left alone.

But when he shuddered and his eyes were threatening to close, he swallowed and tried to keep his eyes open, he only managed them to stay half-lidded. Watching Wooseok's serene expression. And this was it. This was the end. Jinhyuk pulled the corners of his lips up. He was looking at Wooseok, his hand that was on the boy's soft cheek moved down to hold the other boy's hand. He stilled.

After all, they had vowed to hold a rendezvous in hell.


End file.
